Master Chief
Master Chief is a major protagonist in the Wondrous Universe, despite making only minor appearances thus far in the Pike Lore. Rumour has it in the new Wondrous Universe server the legendary Chief is scheduled to make an appearance. During the many civil wars, Pike Loyalists were often funded by the UNSC, and at one point Master Chief was sent to assist the Loyalists during their early years against the Meta Tyrants. Master Chief's skill ended the lives of numerous MetaSoldiers. Later on, Chief was called into service on behalf of the United Republic, in which he decimated an entire Tang Rebellion outpost with ease using only his pinky finger and a pistol. Later on, Chief played instrumental roles in halting the Covenant advance in the Human-Covenant War, so much so the Prophets begged for Dark Empire assistance. The Witch-King of Angmar tried killing Master Chief but was asskicked so hard he flew all the way to Atlanta, Georgia. Later on when the Prophet of Regret assaulted Earth Master Chief fought the Covenant forces valiantly and claimed the lives of a few trillion of them in a single day of combat. He then fought Chuck Norris, who was hired by the Covenant, and destroyed him without sweat. Chief then went onto a Halo Ring and massacred the Prophet of Regret's personal army of Honour Guards, then punched the poor old man to death mercilessly. Chief then had his bitch Cortabo hacked a Covenant Phantom which he hijacked and used to get off the Ring. However, he was then tentacled hentaied underwater by the Gravemind, who said some stupid shit about life and all that. The Arbiter was also present and was flustered at how badass Chief was and how little he seemed in comparison. The Gravemind sent Chief to do his dirty work like kill Covenant officials and stop the Prophets from blowing up the universe. Meanwhile the Arbiter was drunk on Ultra-Vodka and probably overdosed on heroin since no one heard from him ever since. Master Chief and Cortabo rampaged through legions of Covenant forces, and when the Covenant had a Civil War, Chief didn't give a fuck and continued killing both sides of the conflict anyways. In fact it took an entire videogame for Chief to realise the Elites were on his side now, but by then he'd reduced their population over 70 percent. Judge Judy tried Chief in the Netherlands for mass genocide but Chief used his plasma grenade to incinerate Judy and her jury in one try. Master Chief was then present during the War of Darkness and contributed greatly to the defense of the Pike Empire and Neo-United Republic. However Master Chief was then ordered to hep out numerous other heroes in the NUR infiltrate Coruscant and stop Sentinel Prime from reforming the universe. Chief used his badassery to destroy many of the Pillars and even killed Starscream with his pinky finger, signifying the first time a Transformer has died like that. Chief still fights the Covenant Remnants and seeks to finish the fight, and might be called into service again on behalf of the Pike Empire or some of the newer factions. Category:Characters